Embarassing Moment
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Molly and Arthur embarassing moment also a embarassing moment for kids.


It was just another day at the Burrow. Harry and Hermione were staying for the holidays. Molly was in the kitchen cooking up a storm while the kids were outside playing quiditch. Molly had been overly frustrated for the past few days, mostly because of the holidays being so close.

Molly was speeding around the kitchen getting dinner ready when Arthur flooed in and walked behind Molly and wrapped is arms around her waist began to kiss her neck.

"Arthur, what are you...ahh" Molly didn't finish her sentence as she turned towards Arthur.

"I've missed you." Arthur replied as the kiss broke.

"I've missed you to. It's been so long." Molly said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Yah, thanks to you know...Voldemort."

_He said his name._Molly thought. Arthur read what his wife was thinking, not beacuse of magic but beacuse they had been together so long.

"I did say his name, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that our family is still here."

"I love you." Molly replied as she began to cry a little bit.

"And I love you." Arthur said as he began to wipe away Mollys tears.

Arthur leaned down and took his wife's mouth and pressed it onto his. Molly was quick to react. After a second the kiss deepend. Arthur began to move his hands up Molly's body so he could cup her breasts.

"I need you." Molly panted.

"What a coincidence, love." Arthur replied.

Arthur began to unbutton Molly's dress while Molly slipped Arthur's coat off.

"Wait!" Molly said loudly.

"What, love?"

"Not here."

"What?"

"In the kitchen. The children could walk in."

"Right, upstairs then!" Arthur said cheerly as scooped Molly up into his arms.

"Arthur!" Molly squeeled.

Arthur carried Molly up their room, they were in to much of a hurry though, because they forgot to lock the door and put a silencing charm up.

"Oh, Merlin!" Molly yelled as Arhur entered her with great haste.

Down stairs the Weasley children had just come in with Harry and Hermione following.

"Mum!" Ginny called. "Where is she?" Ginny asked.

"She probably went to her and dad's room to get something, come on." Fred and George replied as they all went up the stairs.

In Molly and Arthur's room, things were heating up.

Molly used a good amount of strength and rolled her and Arthur over, leading to her being on top.

"Merlin your beautiful." Arthur groaned as Molly began to move at a rapid speed.

Arthur pulled Molly onto him and pushed him and Molly up, in the end Molly was sitting ontop of him as they both began to thrust.

The weasley children and Harry and Hermione had just reached the door. Ron began to open the door without a thought.

"Wait Ron the doors closed!" The twins and Ginny yelled.

It was to late Ron opened the door to see Molly and Arthur having sex.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled. Sadly everyone on the otherside of the door saw Molly and Arthur, luckily the blanket covered alot.

Molly and Arthur turned at the sound of their son's voice. Molly began to blush as Arthur showed no emotion except a ghost white face.

"Hello, dears. Um...we were just um...could you leave?" Molly stammered.

Ron automaticly fainted at the sight of his parents.

"We'll just close the door and go downstairs." The twins said in unison.

Twenty minutes later Molly and Arthur were dressed and were appropriate enough to go downstairs and wake their son. After another five minutes Ron was awake.

"Thank Merlin, he's awake." Molly said.

Ron opened his eyes at the sight of his mother.

"Mum!" Ron replied as he hugged her.

"It's ok dear." Molly said soothingly as she looked at Arthur with, _how did we get such a sensative child_, look.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"You had a um... nightmare I think." Molly pieced together some words.

"I must of. I think I dreamed I walked in on you and dad...well um yah." Ron replied.

"Well, that would certainly be awakward." Everyone knew it really happened though because it was etched in their brains.

"How about we sit down and have some dinner." Molly replied as she got up.

Everyone went into the kitchen and began to eat. After a minute or two Ron noticed his mothers buttons were out of place in some areas.

"It wasn't a dream!" Ron yelled as he fainted again.

"Not again." Molly replied. "Get the brew!" Molly yelled.

Later on that night.

Molly sat up in bed thinking about the day.

"What is it, Mol?" Arthur asked as he saw his wife in daze.

"Nothing, just that, that must have been embarassing for the children."

"For the children, try the adults." Arthur replied as he got in bed next to his wife.

"True it was embarassing." Molly replied.

"It was and we didn't even get to finish." Arthur said with a school boy grin.

"Arthur Weasley!" Molly laughed as Arthur got ontop of her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Molly said as she kissed her husband, leaving her to forget everything she was thinking about.

I know a bit stupid but I just wanted to show how sensative Ron is and how much Molly and Arthur miss each other through the books and such.


End file.
